Sunshine (Your Smile)
by awtaeyong
Summary: [ ooc ; bxb ; mesumable ; cheesy ] Ini cerita gakjelas. Intinya Jaehyun ngomong jujur ke Taeyong, dan malah dikira gombal. / Jaehyun reflek menunduk, melihat selangkangannya, dan membulat. / "It's time for me to make you bloom, make even the tears you've hidden shine."—EXO, Lightsaber. [NCT SMROOKIES.] [Jaehyun, J. x Taeyong, L.] [JaeYong]
Lelaki itu tertegun, menatap langit yang dihiasi awan berombak yang seakan akan sedang menari untuk menghiburnya. Hazel matanya kosong, seperti tak bernyawa. _iPhone 6s plus_ diatas tubuhnya, terlihat tak bernyawa juga, karena selama lelaki itu tertegun, layar _smartphone_ tersebut hanyalah hitam.

Hitam, sehitam aura dan warna rambut lelaki tersebut.

 _Bandmate_ -nya yang satu jadwal dengannya hari ini, tidak ada yang berani mengganggu. Sebab, lelaki berparas malaikat ini akan berubah menjadi setan saat diusik. Menyeramkan.

"Hei, hyung. Sepertinya _dia_ menelfonmu, tuh."

.

.

.

.

 _ **Sunshine (Your Smile)**_

 _A fanfiction from_ ** _jaehyurn._**

 ** _Jaehyun, Jung x Taeyong, Lee_**

 _ **Mention a lot brand name, location,**_ _and_ ** _many more._**

 _ **Warn! This**_ _is_ _ **YAOI/BoysLove.**_

 _(I think y'all must read this story when listen to Twice-Cheer Up, kekeke._

 _It cause I was listening this song while writing this story._

 _Aku tahu ini aneh antara lagu yang kudengar dan jalan cerita yang kutulis,_

 _Mungkin aku suka nadanya yang rasanya cocok dengan Jaehyun, playfull.)_

 _ **And always, other standard warn**_ _is_ ** _applied._**

 ** _(pst, italic paragraph means flashback)._**

.

.

 _"_ _I think I've fallen in love with you, everyday, everywhere, everywhen, everyhow, and everytime I saw your smile, my sunshine."_ _—_ _Unknown_

.

.

"A-apa? Dia yang menelfon siapa? Dia siapa, _Markeu_?"

Suara lelaki yang melamun tersebut terdengar kaget, langsung menoleh kepada Mark, membuat remaja Kanada-Korea itu reflek menunjuk _selangkangan_ hyungnya.

Iya, kalian tidak salah baca. Di selangkangan kakaknya sendiri.

" _Your love, Jaehyun hyung._ "

Jaehyun reflek menunduk, melihat selangkangannya, dan membulat. _iPhone_ -nya bergetar diatas selangkangannya, tanda bahwa lelaki itu mendapat panggilan _—jangan mesum, dude. Lelaki itu memang menaruh smartphonenya diatas selangkangan, memangnya selangkangan bukan bagian dari tubuh? By the way, kata Jaehyun, sensasinya geli geli nikmat_ —.

 _Taetokki mumumumu is calling..._

Jaehyun sigap mengambil _smartphone_ nya, mengangkat panggilan tersebut.

"Yoboseyo?"

.

.

 _"_ _I'll be honest, I wanna be with you. From morning to morning, just us two. Don't go anywhere, baby."—Teentop, Morning to Morning (2015)_

.

.

 _"_ _Hyungie, Jae bosaaaan~." Rengek laki-laki setinggi namsan tower—oke ini berlebihan—yang kalau ditelisik lagi sangat manly—jangan lupa dengan those biceps—._

 _Sayang, dia terlalu imut dan kekanak-kanakkan, so sad. Laki-laki tersebut menempel dibelakang orang yang dia ajak berbicara, memeluk dari belakang sangat erat._

 _"_ _Eo? Bosan? Ayo kita main, Woojae-ya." Yang ditempeli hanya pasrah, seakan tahu kalaupun ia melawan, tenaganya masih kurang dari si bayi besar ini. Ugh._

 _"_ _ToD! Aku sudah lama tidak bermain ToD!" ujar sang bayi besar kegirangan, sambil menarik sang kakak ke dalam kamarnya bersama Mark, roommate-nya yang sebenarnya tidak masalah karena ia sendiri pun sedang membantu dan mengajari si bungsu mengerjakan tugas sekolah di meja makan, menghindari kegaduhan kakak kakak mereka yang kadang tidak sadar umur di ruang tengah._

 _Setelah si bayi besar berhasil menarik sang kakak tersayang ke kamarnya, ia langsung menutup dan mengunci rapat pintunya. "Baik, hukuman jika tidak mau melakukan tantangan ataupun jika tidak jujur sepenuhnya, apa?" tanya sang kakak._

 _"_ _Uhm, apa ya...? bagaimana kalau harus rela tidur pelukan bareng? Misal Taeyong hyung yang nggak mau ngelakuin tantangan, nanti kita tidur berdua, dikasur, aku yang peluk, hyungie yang kayak uke. Begitu juga sebaliknya, bagaimana?" usul sang bayi besar. Taeyong mengangguk, merasa tertantang._

 _"_ _Oke! Yang mulai putar—eh mana benda yang mau diputar, Jaehyun?" Jaehyun tersenyum, lalu mengambil Apple Pencil pasangan iPad Pro miliknya._

 _"_ _Ini, hyung. Aku duluan yang putar, ya!" ujar Jaehyun sambil memutar accessories penunjang iPad Pro yang seharga $99 itu. Taeyong memerhatikan, sambil menggumamkan 'jangandirikujangandirikujangandiriku' berulang ulang._

 _Namun, nasib baik tidak ingin berbagi kepadanya. Ujung stylus itu menuju arahnya, membuat laki-laki didepannya tersenyum tanpa ia sadari._

 _"_ _A-aku t, t!" ujarnya setengah panik, tidak ingin kelepasan berbicara bahwa ia ingin dare._

 _"_ _Uhm...cinta pertama hyung, perempuan apa laki-laki? Kalau aku kenal, coba beri tahu aku, sambil tersenyum." Hazel Jaehyun menatap hazel Taeyong dalam, membuat Taeyong salah tingkah sendiri._

 _"_ _Kenapa harus sambil tersenyum?" pertanyaan itu terlontar begitu saja dari mulut Taeyong. Jaehyun mengulum senyumnya lagi, dan menjawabnya,_

 _._

 _"_ _Karena aku selalu suka hyung tersenyum. And I think I've fallen in love with you, everyday, everywhere, everywhen, everyhow, and everytime I saw your smile."_

.

.

 _"_ _Can I call you my own? and can I call you my lover? Call you my one and only. Can I call you my everything, call you my baby? You're the only one who runs my world."_ _—_ _Unknown, covered by Kris and Lay, Call You Mine (2013)_

.

.

"E-eh? Hyung pasti barusan memerah, ya, saat aku mengatakan hal yang sama seperti 6 bulan yang lalu?" Tebak Jaehyun sambil mengulum senyum miring kesukaan _Taetokki_ -nya _—_ _Taetokki, it means Taeyong and Tteokbokki. Tteokbokki is hot and so tastefull, like Taeyong._

 _"_ _A-apa apaan, tidak, Jung! Gombalanmu masih saja itu, b-basi."_

"Aaaah~ hyung gugup, tersipu sipu! Suaramu akan berubah, hyung, saat kau gugup ataupun tersipu sipu. Memangnya aku tak tahu? Ha! Kena kau hyung!" Tawa Jaehyun meledak.

 _"_ _A-ah, u-uhm, a-aku tidak gugup kok, tidak!"_ Tawa Jaehyun makin keras, membuat 3 pasang mata menatapnya aneh.

 _'_ _Wtf, whats wrong with this hyung?!'_ —Mark, mungkin satu satunya yang waras disini.

 _'_ _Wah, hebat juga Jae bisa menaklukan Taeyongie, padahal aku gagal terus saat menggodanya'_ —Yang ini Johnny, siapa lagi yang paling suka menjahili member selain dia?

 _'_ _Ini mengapa aku menjadi rindu pada Donghyuck saat melihat Jaehyun tertawa?! Ah pasti karena tawa Jaehyun sangat persis dengan Donghyuck, iya, pasti.'_ —Yang melantur ini Taeil. Mungkin dia terlalu merindukan adiknya yang manis. Padahal tawa Donghyuck tidak ada mirip-miripnya dengan tawa Jaehyun.

Merasa ditatap oleh penghuni van, Jaehyun sadar dan buru-buru berhenti tertawa dan kembali berbicara kepada _smartphone_ -nya.

"Hyung, sudah dulu, ya? Nanti kalau syutingnya sudah selesai, kabari saja—iya, aku sedang di van bersama Mark dan Taeil hyung, dan ada Johnny hyung juga, ia ikut tadi saat menjemput kami—sudah dulu hyung, Annyeong, One-Four-Threee~!" tutupnya menggemaskan.

PIP.

Jaehyun menatap saudara seperjuangannya balik, lalu berkata main main,

"Kalian kenapa? Lagi fanboying liat aku yang ganteng?"

Dan jadilah Jaehyun sepanjang perjalanan pulang diamuk oleh 3 saudaranya.

.

.

 _"_ _The more I get to know you, I can't escape. Since wherever is good, till the end of the world, bring me with you."—F(x), 4 Walls (2015)_

.

.

Jaehyun melempar dirinya dengan sukarela ke ranjangnya, rasa lelah berteriak karena diamuk saudaranya tadi langsung seakan akan menguap. Nyaman sekali. Dia mungkin terlalu asik dengan kasurnya, tanpa sadar kalau yang lain sudah pulang

Rasa kantuk tiba tiba menyerangnya, segera ia sadar dan bangkit, menuju kamar mandi.

Tanpa ia ketahui, kalau ada orang lain yang sudah masuk terlebih dahulu.

.

.

 _"_ _I'm so thankful every day that you are here, you're a gift from God."_ _—_ _EXO, Sing For You (2015)_

.

.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" suara jeritan lelaki _—_ _yang mengaku jantan tapi suaranya tidak ada jantan jantannya sama sekali—_ membuat seisi dorm heboh.

 _Siapa yang berani mengganggu sang ice prince saat mandi?_

Iya, yang sedang mandi itu _Ice Prince_ -nya NCT. Taeyong Lee, siapa lagi? Dan apakah kalian bertanya tanya mengapa seisi dorm heboh karena hal ini?

 ** _Karena Taeyong Lee, sang febreezer maniac, BENCI jika ada yang mengganggu mandi ala putri kerajaan-nya._** Dan semua tahu itu. Walau tidak tahu apa yang dilakukan oleh si pecinta kebersihan itu

Meanwhile, di kamar mandi asal suara jeritan, Jaehyun melongo tak percaya. Kekasihnya, sebelum sadar bahwa Jaehyun seenaknya masuk ke kamar mandi, sedang melakukan _striptease._ Telanjang, dan sambil tersenyum. Senyum kesukaannya, dikombinasikan oleh tubuh polos kesukaannya, membuat yang dibawah _bangun_. Pertanda tidak bagus.

 _'_ _Tae...tokki hyung—_

 _—_ _You're so naughty and hot, and I wanna taste you, kekeke~'_

.

.

.

 _"_ _It's time for me to make you bloom, make even the tears you've hidden shine."—EXO, Lightsaber (2015)_

.

.

.

 **END.**

.

.

[A/N]:

Halo, semuaaaa~! Kkkkk, un sudah selesai dan aku bahagiaaaa! xD

Dan, awalnya ini JaeDo fanfic, ya tapi karena aku sedaaaang jatuh cinta dengan JaeYong, jadilah aku edit sana sini dan nyempurnain ff ini walau sebenernya masih ga sempurna, HAHAHA. Lain kali aku pasti buat JaeDo kok, kan aku paling suka mereka setelah SuLay xD. Fanfic ini emang gajetot (kalau dikelas, gajetot itu gajelas, wkwk) banget gaada tujuannya, sampe bingung gimana buat summarynya, maafin ya. itu yang _quote quote_ mungkin kaga nyambung samsek sama fic. tapi itumah pelengkap aja. WKAKAKAK.

Aku tidak berminat memasukkan ini ke rate M ya, karena aku takut yang lain malah misunderstanding dan ngira ada naena mereka /slaps/. Dan aku gak niat untuk masukkin ini ke humor, karena kayaknya ini kurang bikin kalian ketawa x(, kalo akusih ngakak ngakak aja ya maklum namanya juga 2 tahun bersama 39 manusia receh lainnya jadi humor rendah begini.

DAAN! Buat reviewers x( kalian manggil aku thor terus, aku nggak suka bawa palu x(. banyak juga yang manggil kak padahal lebih tua dari aku, sedih TAT. Buat yang diatas 2002 panggil aja aku _hyurn, myeon_ , atau nama asli aku kalau kalian tahu, hahaha xD. Buat yang dibawah 2 April 2002 (yah keungkap juga nih ultah saya), panggil aja kak, unnie, atau noona (cowo ya, tolong) kkay?

Aku harap fic ini diapresiasi sebaik mungkin, dengan review, tentunya xD

.

.

 _Xoxo_

 ** _Jaehyurn_**

 ** _(12_** ** _th_** ** _May 2k16)_**


End file.
